


A Red State of Mind

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [47]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Politics, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Howard is a Republican, Steve is Catholic, and Tony should keep his trap shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Red State of Mind

It had been a long day at work and the only thing that had kept him going was the knowledge that Steve was waiting for him at home. All he wanted to do was have dinner and cuddle with Steve on the couch while watching a movie.

God, Steve had ruined him and he couldn’t be happier. 

The scene that greeted him when he entered the living room was not what he expected. Steve and Tony were sitting on the couch surrounded by piles of fliers and envelopes. 

“Hey,” Steve said and smiled at Howard. “You’re home.”

“Yeah, I’m home.” Howard set down his briefcase beside the couch, gave Steve a kiss and settled on the chair. “What’s all this?”

“I’m volunteering for the election; I told you that.” Steve folded one of the fliers and stuck it in an envelope. “I’ve got to get all these done by tomorrow. You don’t mind, do you? I tried doing this at home but there’s no space at all.” 

“I don’t mind,” he said. Well there went his night. Howard leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 

“I’d finish a whole lot quicker if you helped me out. Six hands are better than four.”

Howard opened his mouth to speak, but Tony got there first. “And help out the enemy? Never!”

“What do you mean?” Steve asked. 

“Steve, the Starks are Republicans. They’ve been Republicans since the beginning of time. Dad gives to the Republican National Committee every year.”

Howard opened his eyes and sat up. “Stark Industries gives to the RNC every year,” he corrected. There was a look on Steve’s face that Howard didn’t like and he knew he should keep his mouth shut, but he was an idiot. “What?” 

“You’re a Republican?” Steve’s voice was soft.

“Yes, I’m a Republican.” Howard tilted his head. “This shouldn’t surprise you. I’m part of the 1%. I build weapons of mass destruction. I make my living off of military contracts.”

“They hate us,” Steve said.

“I’m sorry?” Howard shook his head. Beside Steve, Tony was looking on with interest and Howard considered telling him to get lost.

“Republicans hate gay people, they hate the poor and minorities and women! They—“ 

Howard felt a flare of annoyance. “Steve, don’t be melodramatic. Of course they don’t.”

Steve leaned forward, his voice rising with every word. “Look at their track record when it comes to gay marriage, abortion, defunding of social programs, Howard. Look at how they give all the tax breaks to—“ 

“To what? White, rich guys?” Howard gestured to himself, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“I can’t believe that you would be so hypocritical!”

“Excuse me?” Howard let out a bark of laughter. 

“They think you’re sick! They think you’re perverted and wrong just because you love me! How can you support someone who would think that?” Steve’s hands were clenched into fists and his face was flushed in anger. “You’re a hypocrite!” 

“I’m a hypocrite?” Howard went cold with anger and he leaned forward. “Tell me something, Steve, before you go to Mass on Sundays, do you go to confession. Do you tell the priest all the dirty, filthy, sinful things I do to you? How many Our Fathers and Hail Marys do have to say before you’re clean again.” He let out a huff. “I’m not the only hypocrite in this room.”

Steve had gone pale when Howard was speaking and now he opened and closed his mouth a few times before standing up. “Fuck you, Howard,” he said. “Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!” Then Steve stormed out of the house.”

He leaned back in his chair and sighed.

“Wow, now I know what they mean by winning the battle but losing the war,” Tony said. “Aren’t you going to go after him?”

“No.” Howard wanted to, he did, but he wasn’t. “I didn’t do anything wrong. I have every right to vote for whomever the hell I want to. I don’t have to defend myself. Not in my own home. If he can’t deal with it…” He got to his feet slowly; he was so tired. “You should make sure he gets his stuff. I’m going downstairs to work.”

“Dad, are you sure you don’t want to go after him?”

No, no, he wasn’t. “This is something he has to deal with on his own.”

***** 

Steve didn’t call or come by the rest of the week.

Howard told himself he wasn’t worried, but he had to stop himself more than a dozen times from picking up the phone and calling Steve.

For once, working didn’t help. 

***** 

He was in his study, finishing up a few reports, when the door creaked open. He didn’t look up from the computer screen. “Tony, I told you, you can’t borrow the Jag.” 

“It’s not Tony,” Steve said.

Howard looked up quickly; Steve hovered near the doorway, as if ready to bolt. “Well, when you see him, tell him that he can’t borrow the Jag.”

“Okay.” Steve moved cautiously across the room, as if Howard was going to yell at him. He stopped at Howard’s side and worried at his lip. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that to you. You have every right to vote for who you want. I shouldn’t have called you a hypocrite and I shouldn’t have acted like you were a monster.”

“No, you shouldn’t have. But I shouldn’t have snapped either.” Howard reached over and rested his hand on Steve’s hip. “We just need to agree that politics and religion are not good topics of conversation for us.” 

Steve nodded and smiled. “Still, I can’t wait until I’m eighteen and my vote cancels yours out.”

Howard laughed softly. “Yeah, well, I’ll live.” He pushed the chair back so that Steve could straddle his legs.

“Howard? You know I don’t think that about us, right?” Steve stroked his cheek.

“Think what?” 

“That what we do is a sin. I don’t confess what we do because I don’t think it’s wrong. And I don’t believe that God thinks it’s wrong either. I love you and love isn’t wrong, not ever.” Steve kissed him gently. 

“I love you, too, and I’m glad you’re here.” 

“Me, too.” Steve hummed softly and pressed soft kisses along Howard’s jaw. “So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?”

“You mean other than hiding from my mother? Nothing.” 

“Good.” Steve bit his earlobe and sucked on it. “I was thinking that maybe we could have Thanksgiving dinner together here.” 

Howard closed his eyes and let out a soft moan. 

“What do you think?” Steve asked. 

He thought that all the blood his body down resided in his cock. “Sure, if you can convince your mom.” When Steve let out a small chuckle, Howard pushed Steve back. “You already talked to your mom, didn’t you?”

Steve smirked. “She said as long as you didn’t mind, she was willing to cook for all five of us.”

“You conniving little weasel. I’m impressed.” 

“I thought you might be.” Steve kissed his nose.

Something niggled in the back of Howard’s mind and he ran through the conversation. “Wait. What do you mean ‘five of us’? Oh. Oh no! No, no, no. Steve, I am not having Thanksgiving dinner with my ex-wife.”

“You already said yes. You can’t take it back now.” Steve kissed away Howard’s protests. “Please?”

Goddamn it. 

Howard pointed his finger at Steve. “You owe me.” 

“Yeah?” Steve took off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. “Well, here’s your first payment, Mr. Stark.”


End file.
